<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begging for Lies by august_anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253551">Begging for Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon'>august_anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil should've known better than to provoke Roman, seeing how ruthless he could be. But maybe that was exactly what Virgil was counting on.</p><p>Warning: This is a tickle fic!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begging for Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey, more prompts! Also, I wrote like 100-200 words of this and then my computer glitched and I had to rewrite all of it :(. The prompt was:</p><p>10. “No! Not there! Anywhere but there!!”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil should’ve known better than to provoke Roman, he really should have. But the thing was, perhaps, just maybe, Virgil <em>did</em> know better, and yet he did it anyway. Either way, he was doomed, now.</p><p>Roman loomed above him, straddling his hips and pinning Virgil’s hands under his knees. No matter how much Virgil bucked and struggled and pulled, he couldn’t escape. He was stuck there for the duration of whatever “punishment” Roman deemed fit for his crimes.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Roman slowly slid up his shirt, exposing his ticklish belly bit by bit to the cool air. He let out a menacing chuckle as he wiggled his fingers teasingly, making Virgil squirm further. And then, he held up a single finger. And that single finger grew closer and closer to Virgil’s stomach until it hovered above his belly button.</p><p>Oh <em>no</em>.</p><p>Virgil could handle the tickling anywhere else. He could handle the tickling on his ribs, in his armpits, on his sides, on his thighs, even on the rest of his stomach. But his bellybutton...</p><p>“No! Not there!” Virgil cried, trying to make it sound convincing. “Anywhere but there!”</p><p>Roman gave another growling chuckle. “Oh?” He said. “Not... <em>here</em>?”</p><p>Roman’s finger shot forward and Virgil squealed, despite the fact that it never touched down. He started squirming for <em>real</em>, then, trying well and truly to buck Roman off. Roman had to grip his hip to avoid being tossed off, and that just made Virgil squeal again.</p><p>“Not this little button?” Roman asked, twirling his finger in the air above the torturous spot. “This little button right here, you don’t want me to press it?”</p><p>“Don’t!” Virgil pleaded, yet another lie.</p><p>His stomach shook with silent giggles, and with each one his belly jumped dangerously close to Roman’s finger. He sucked it stomach in, in some kind of feeble defense, but it only made Roman laugh again and move his spinning finger even closer.</p><p>“Please, Roman, please don’t!” Virgil twisted his hips every which way in an psuedo-escape attempt, but thankfully to no avail. “Don’t, please!”</p><p>“Don’t what?” Roman cooed.</p><p>“Press the button,” Virgil stammered after a moment.</p><p>Roman’s eyebrows raised to his hairline. “Don’t mind if I do,” he said.</p><p>And then Roman’s finger descended, and Virgil <em>screamed</em>.</p><p>He was barely even tickling, more just letting his finger rest inside Virgil’s belly button and letting his squirming tickle himself. Even so, it was overwhelming in all of the best of ways. Virgil was barely able to handle it in just the way he craved. It was <em>exactly</em> what he was aiming for when he provoked Roman, and he hoped he had managed to save face enough to not be caught out.</p><p>But for the time being, all of Virgil’s thoughts were lost to his frantic laughter, and he was content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>